


Elisa's Beginning

by TheAssassinLover



Series: An Assassin in the Shadows, A Thief in the Night [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Implied abuse, Murder, Origin Story, Running, forced engagement, pre game through opening scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/TheAssassinLover
Summary: After being forced into an engagement with a man who is less than kind Elisa has had enough. She makes her plan, makes her escape. She heads for Skyrim, but unfortunately for her, she flees right into an Imperial roadblock.Dragonborn Elisa's origin story covering why she was going to Skyrim through the opening scene of the game.
Series: An Assassin in the Shadows, A Thief in the Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825006





	Elisa's Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Like Ariel's Beginning, this is going to be a fairly short fic of 2 or 3 chapters. It's just covering how Elisa came to be where she is, and who she is.
> 
> Enjoy.

Elisa slipped into the dark room where her fiance slept, a dagger clutched tightly in her fist. Her hand shook as she tiptoed across the floorboards, terrified that one would squeak and give her away. That he would wake again.

That he would beat her.

Elisa never asked to be in this relationship. She never wanted to marry him. Yet as an orphan, she didn’t have too much of a say when her caretaker was paid off. This man wanted her, and he was going to have her.

For the first few weeks, she convinced herself that maybe things would work out in her favor. Maybe she could be happy here. Maybe he was kind.

He wasn’t.

The first time he beat her she had dropped a glass. How dare she be so clumsy. Did it look like he was made of money? That he could replace the things she carelessly destroyed.

Elisa had gone to bed with a black eye, arms and torso covered in bruises. She cried herself to sleep. The next day he seemed so apologetic. So remorseful. She convinced herself it would never happen again.

It did.

For months she faced this man. Went to bed covered in bruises. He’d even broken her wrist. Now with the wedding days away, she couldn’t bear the thought of living like this. It was him or her. If she ran, he would just come after her. If he was dead though…

The knife in her hand shook even more as she swallowed. She could do this. She had to.

After a steadying breath, she continued forward. Finally, she found herself at the edge of his bed, staring down at his sleeping form. Seeing him like this. So calm, so vulnerable. She felt a rush of adrenaline course through her.

For the first time that night, she felt her hand steady. She reached down, the blade pressing against his neck. The cold bite of the steel must have awakened him, as his eyes flew open, landing on her. Before he could act, before she could change her mind, Elisa dragged the blade across his throat.

Panic flooded the man’s face, a choking, gurgling sound escaping him as he drowned in his own blood. He clawed at his flesh, staining his own hands red.

Elisa stepped back and watched, her heart pounding in her chest, adrenaline pulsing in her veins. She was  _ enjoying  _ this. She wasn’t sure if that scared her or not, but she was fascinated in the darkest of ways.

When he stopped writhing and fell still, glossy eyes staring blankly ahead, she slipped from the room and back to her own, dropping the bloody dagger in the hall. She grabbed the bag she packed and headed for the door, disappearing into the night.

She headed north. To another province. To another country. Somewhere she would be safe.

To Skyrim.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you found this engaging. Comments and Kudos mean the world to me, but I appreciate you reading at all. See ya!


End file.
